The ADAMHA/MIRDP program at the University of Puerto Rico, Rio Piedras aims to advance the growth of high quality and rigorous research on alcohol, drug abuse, mental health and AIDS through: 1) Involving faculty members in conducting pilot work leading to a competitive research grant on alcohol, drug abuse, mental health, and AIDS (ADM) problems, specially evaluation, and treatment outcome research; 2) Supporting research development activities for faculty involved in ADM research; 3) Enhancing and strengthening the institutional infrastructure for conducting ADM research; and 4) Increasing the participation of graduate and undergraduate students in ADM research. The rationale for the program is based on the need to develop a parallel structure of support to carry out independent ADM research by minority faculty at a minority institution. The proposed program for faculty research development UPR-RP consists of two components: 1) developmental phases of faculty research activities; and 2) faculty development activities. A unique feature of the program is the organization of current institutional resources in a clear, coherent, and integrated plan of career development in support for ADM research. Faculty members are involved in carrying out their research from the moment the program begins and participate in a developmental individualized plan that supports the faculty member in a step by step approach toward the objective of producing a competitive research proposal. The participation of undergraduate and graduate students in the development of faculty research is another aspect of the program aimed at increasing the training opportunities offered to students in ADM research. Eleven faculty members from four graduate programs (Psychology, Sociology, Social Work) at the College of Social Science and the College of Education (Department of Graduate Studies) will participate in the proposed MIRDP.